Vivaldi
by icearrows1200
Summary: "They are literally night and day, left and right, courage and cowardice, humility and ego. And for her, it's hard to see from any other angle." Linebeck and Ciela, four seasons. Birthday!fic for ctj! Oneshot.


Spring, 1

Linebeck yanks the gauze off of the roll, the cylinder growing smaller and smaller each day as Link staggers back to the ship with more and more wounds adorning his body like works of art. Some are small scrapes- bruises like blueberries on his arms or patches of broken skin like smashed strawberries. Occasionally, he'll come back to the ship, head spinning with pain as Linebeck frowns in revulsion at the gash on his leg or chest.

But Link has just returned from the Temple of Fire at the peak of the Isle of Ember- relatively unscathed, fortunately, though Linebeck is always equally irritated no matter the severity. There are two burns on his left arm and a scrape on his leg, the latter of which is so negligible that they ignore it. The former, however, is a bright, rosy pink, just a shade lighter than the cherry colored Spirit of Power they had just collected.

Linebeck pours a clear liquid onto a cloth and sighs almost melodramatically. He pats the cloth on Link's burns, and the hero winces, but Linebeck doesn't cater to his pain- he got himself into this mess, it's his own damn fault.

Ciela hovers over Linebeck's shoulder, wincing just as Link does, as if his pain causes her suffering. Not much needs to be done other than the wounds cleaned and wrapped, but in Linebeck's opinion, she acts like every injury is an opportunity for death, and therefore, she's _very_ irritating when he's trying to work.

"Are you even qualified for this?" Ciela asks, a bite to her voice.

He takes the gauze he's set to the side and begins wrapping it around Link's arm, "Qualified?" He scoffs, "I'm not a doctor, if that's what you're asking."

Linebeck watches Link's expression as he begins working on the second burn. He doesn't wince this time when he presses the cloth to the burn.

"Well, then shouldn't we take him to a _real_ doctor?"

"Like you always say, Sparkles," Linebeck yanks on the gauze so hard that spool goes tumbling across the cabin. He doesn't bother to pick it up, instead looks at her and puts on his best high-pitched, mocking voice, " _We don't have enough time for that_."

"If Link gets _really_ hurt then it won't _matter_ how much time we have left, because we'll all be doomed," Ciela counters, flying over to the space between his hand and Link's arm, "So quit half-assing things, okay?"

"Who said I was half-assing things?" He swats at her, but she dodges it and comes nose to nose with him. He recoils slightly, then starts to roughly wrap the gauze around Link's other burn, "Sailors know how to wrap up a wound. It comes from living such a dangerous, risk-taking lifestyle."

"Dangerous, I'm sure," Ciela deadpans.

"Oh yeah?" Linebeck tightens the gauze and wraps it around a second time, "How many times did _you_ have your life threatened, living idly by with the old man, not even remembering your own name?"

"I remembered my _name_ ," She insists icily, "But that's not important now. Link goes into temples and fights beasts that would make you run straight into the ocean with fear, while you stay behind and _watch your ship_. You treat it like it's some kind of person, more important than your own crew."

" _Hey_! The S.S. Linebeck _is_ important, you insignificant piece of cotton. Without her, you'd be _nowhere_."

Ciela nearly retaliates when they're interrupted by Link's voice, quiet as always, "Linebeck, the bandage is kind of tight…" Linebeck looks down at his handiwork on the second burn to find he has pulled on the gauze so tightly that Link's skin is bulging out either side of the bandage, purple and swollen. He apologizes under his breath, mumbling obscenities as he unties the gauze and stands up to find the spool he dropped a few moments before.

Linebeck declares that the spool is missing-in-action, and therefore he'll have to find the other one he's sure is in a crate, somewhere.

He leaves the room and heads to the back to search for Link's gauze, which, admittedly, he probably doesn't need, but Ciela herself is enough to make him want to leave the room.

Once alone with Link, Ciela huffs, "I don't know why we have to deal with him, Link. He's so…" She groans in frustration, "Arrogant. Can't we find another sailor to go around with? I'm sure they're a lot of other, more capable people."

Link seems offended as he itches the corner of the bandage, his face falling to a puzzled expression. Ciela wonders if Link ever truly becomes irritated with Linebeck, or if he's eternally bound to dishing out sympathy like charity.

"What?" She asks in response to his unreadable look, "Don't you think we could do better?"

"It's not that," Link ponders. Ciela raises an eyebrow incredulously, beckoning for him to continue, "But he lets me do what I need to, you know? You're there to worry about me, and that's enough. If both of you were constantly trying to protect me, I'd get nothing done."

Ciela falls silent, not only taken slightly aback, but ashamed as well. It's true- her's and Linebeck's personalities clash like the most extreme of opposites; they are literally night and day, left and right, courage and cowardice, humility and ego. And for her, it's hard to see from any other angle.

But as Linebeck returns to Link's side, gauze in hand, and begins wrapping the hero's burns like any kind, compassionate person would, her heart clenches in her chest and she realizes that it's not any man who will wrap your wounds and send you on your way.

Link gets up and leaves, to begin planning their trip back to Mercay with Leaf, leaving Linebeck and Ciela together, however speechless. They both look like they're about to say something, but they remain there, motionless, staring at each other. Ciela senses that she ought to apologize to him, but apologies do not come easily.

Instead, she feels a blush creep up her neck as she turns away and joins Link.

* * *

Summer, 2

One day, when it's too hot to venture outside the boat and they sit inside silently, wallowing in what's left of the cool air of the ship, he asks her a question.

"What's it like to fly?"

She looks up from the book she was reading, sprawled out on its pages like a wilting flower. She's too exhausted to truly form words, and for a moment, she just lies on her back wordlessly as beads of sweat run down her neck and break into tributaries along her shoulder blades.

"Flying," She ponders, and looks over at LInk, who's fast asleep on his bed, a damp cloth laid on his head, matting his hair. Finally, she answers him, "It's nice."

Linebeck laughs into his mug of ale, "Just nice? Sparkles, man has spent centuries trying to fly like the creatures with wings, and all you can tell me is that it's _nice_?"

"Well, it _is_ ," She defends, "It's a lot _nicer_ than walking everywhere, I assume. Especially right now- if I flew up high enough, I would be able to feel the cool wind over the water and... " She trails off, but Linebeck gets the idea, that it's freeing and not always subject to the weather.

"Logical," He admits, sets his half empty ("Half _full_ ," Ciela would correct, and he'd scoff.) drink on the table softly and watches her roll onto her stomach and continue reading. He gave her the book when she'd asked for one, not bothering to look for anything specific on the shelf, and ended up handing her a manual on caring for one's ship. She doesn't seem to mind it though, and has thoroughly read through half of the book in the last few hours, studying the diagrams thoughtfully and gets up every time she has to turn a page. It's fascinating, watching her small frame submit something to her will, and the book he planned on reading lies open to the first page, untouched, unread.

"I'm surprised you're enjoying that," Linebeck comments, and this time, Ciela doesn't bother getting up from the book.

She scoffs, "Well, I've read a lot in my life, Linebeck. Mostly about history, religion, classic fiction that would probably bore you to death. But no one's ever taught me about mechanics or…" She squints at the top of the page, "... how to remove barnacles from the hull."

"Good," He leans back in his chair, smirks at her, "Maybe you can help me out sometime."

"Yeah, right," She deadpans, stands up and flips the page again, but doesn't lie back down on the pages, and instead sits on the edge of the book. An invitation for conversation.

Just as she did earlier, Linebeck stares at Link for a brief moment, a habit, just to check if he's still breathing, because sometimes it worries him that the kid would kick the bucket at any given moment. They haven't been traveling longer than a few months, but in that time, Link's gone above and beyond in proving his abilities, and yet he's still human, and therefore, still vulnerable. But of course, his chest still rises and falls with consistency, a pattern in sync with the rocking boat. "I guess human tasks are too good for you," He teases.

"Not too good, just too big," Ciela elaborates, wipes the sweat off her brow with her forearms, "Though I'd never wish to be human."

Just like always, she was baiting him with conversation. "Really?" He asks, "Why not?"

"Because then I'd have the potential to end up like you."

Linebeck smirks, flicks the condensation from the glass on his hand at her, droplets dotting her wings and the book behind her.

"Hey!" She shouts, standing up in an outrage, "You know those droplets are a lot bigger from my perspective! Ugh, my wings are drenched, I'll have to let them dry before I can fly…"

"Oh, _please_ ," Linebeck grins, because it's easy to get her in a fuss like that- but then again, she's quite talented at getting him worked up as well. He looks down at the book laid down before him, glaring back at him, daring him to read. What was it called again? _A History of the Goron Race_? Boring as hell, just like Ciela tells him he'd find history.

Sometimes, like right now as she's standing before him with a smug smile playing on her lips despite herself, Ciela looks very innocent. She can be as rude, as domineering, as witty as he himself, but often, she'll appear as faultless as a child, which is infuriating, because she's _not_.

"Why did you ask what it's like to fly?" She asks softly, and somehow, Linebeck can't bear to meet her gaze.

"Just wanted to know," Linebeck says offhandedly, pretends to read the pages before him. From his peripheral vision he watches Ciela wander close to his hands, then sits cross-legged on the pages that he's not really reading.

"Hey," He protests, retracts his hand as if to push her off the book, but doesn't touch her, "I was reading that."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, "No, you weren't. You've been staring at this page for hours." Ciela tugs at the edge of the paper and tries to turn it.

"Quit it," He scolds, pressing his hand on the page so it won't budge. She collapses on the pages once more in anguish, but laughing. It's hard for him to resist laughing- it's not particularly funny, and he has a feeling she's trying to get him to let loose. But it won't work, not at all. His expression hardens and he sneers, "Seriously, knock it off. Are you really so bored that you need to hang around and bug me like the insect you are?"

Had it been any other circumstance, Linebeck figured she would've been seething with anger, shout at him furiously because how _dare_ he insult her when she's done nothing? But she just rolls her eyes heavenward.

"Oh, Linebeck. It's not that I'm bored- it's that you're far more interesting than the book."

* * *

Autumn, 3

"You're absolutely _insufferable_!"

"Why are you making a big deal out of this? There's nothing _I_ can do about it!"

"Oh, but you _can_ , if only you _would_!"

"For the _last damn time_ , it's not my problem!"

Link knows they'll calm down soon. He's mapped out their arguments carefully over the past few months, and he's able to predict when they start, when the worst, most emotionally scarring parts are, and when they go their separate ways. Neither of them ever give in or apologize, but they have a sense for when it's gone too far, and it's then that they stop talking for a good day. Or two.

The argument is about to reach that point, and Link is playing out the outcomes in his head. To be honest, he hardly remembers the reason for their quarrel, and he doubts Linebeck and Ciela do, either. They might be arguing about him, which has happened a few times, but more than likely, one of them insulted the other, and it triggered an avalanche of events.

Linbeck slams his fist on a table, "Jolene is _crazy_. She's going to chase us down from time to time, and we're going to have to deal with it, okay?"

Ah, so _that's_ what they're talking about. To be honest, Link doesn't mind dueling with Jolene when she manages to stalk down the S.S. Linebeck. Sure, it's an inconvenience, but it's nice to spar with someone so capable when most of the time, Link's enemies provide battles that he deems child's play.

From the opposite side of the room, Link can almost _hear_ Ciela's voice boil with fury, "Can't you just _talk_ to her? You knew her once, I'm sure she wouldn't kill you if you had something worthwhile to say."

"Nope, she's a maniac," Linebeck raises his arms in defense, "She's a woman, I don't _understand_ women, especially not Jolene or _you_." He raises an accusatory finger at her.

"Oh, yeah, play the dumb card, will you?" Ciela sneers, "If you're not going to deal with her, you might as well just _leave_ because she's getting in the way of defeating Bellum."

"This is _my_ ship, mind you," Linebeck huffs and crosses his arms, "It's _my_ ship, and I'll be damned if you think you can just order a captain around his own vessel, powder puff."

Link imagines both are seeing bright, hot red at the moment, and here is the moment he's been idly waiting for, which will be hopefully enough to shut them both up and allow for Link and the other two fairies to get some much-needed sleep.

"Fine," Ciela hisses, her voice very nearly spouting acid, "We can have torpedoes rammed into the side of your beloved ship so that your ex-girlfriend can terrorize us everytime we set off to a new island." With that, Ciela claims her own victory, even if she hasn't really won, and floats over to her spot on the pillow and plops down on it, exhausted from debating. Link knows she won't sleep for a while, she'll be creating new counter-points for their banters in her head until she's furious at Linebeck again, but with no one to shout at.

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Linebeck says pathetically, more to himself than Ciela, and that's just as good as admitting he was ready to walk down the aisle with Jolene.

From her spot on the pillow, Ciela shoots a response at him, "I don't really _care_ about your love-life, Linebeck. I just want to stop Bellum as soon as possible."

"Good," He says matter-of-factly. Link's eyes follow him as he hangs up his coat and slides out of his boots. Not bothering to change out of his clothes, he climbs into his bed on the opposite side of the room after putting out the lantern and says snarkily, "Because it's none of your damn business."

Link does not expect Ciela to respond, to let him have the final word that did, admittedly, ring some truth, but she does, "It is my damn business if you talking to her will get her to stop preying on us."

"Why don't _you_ talk to her, huh, Sparkles? You seem to be pretty good at chatting someone's ear off."

"That may be so, but she's not _my_ former lover, so there's nothing I could say to assuage her."

"She's not _my_ former lover, either, nor do I have anything to say to her. Can we just leave it at that?" Linebeck sounds like he's pleading. He knows he's lost the argument, but Link silently wishes that they'll continue because suddenly he has no urge to sleep, only to listen.

"Nope."

"Dammit, I'm _tired_. Why not?"

"I want to know what went on between you two. If you're not going to stop her, then I at least deserve to know."

"You don't deserve anything."

"Fine. Well, I just got a lot of brand new memories- would you like to hear them? There're quite a few. It could take…" she pauses to yawn despite herself, "All night."

Link figures Linebeck knows Ciela will talk even if he denies her, so he's not surprised when Linebeck laughs, "Oh, please don't- spare me!"

"Are you going to talk?"

A new voice interjects, "Shut _up_ , you two. I want to sleep." It's Leaf, his red glow highlighting Link's hair to pink.

Ciela jumps up from her spot and flutters over to Linebeck, perching on his bedpost. Linebeck doesn't react, pretends he doesn't see her.

"Come on," Ciela implores, "Tell me."

It's around then that Link falls asleep. His final conscious thoughts are sleepy wonders- Linebeck might swat at her, tell her to go back to sleep, but Link suspects that they talk into the dead hours of night, long after the rest sleep, shortly before they wake.

* * *

Winter, 4

Cold, bitter raindrops that pelt the ground like drops of steel have begun to descend quickly from the turbulent skies- they fall harshly, with a destination in mind as they form little dark dots on Linebeck's coat. He looks up, squinting at the sky, as if perturbed by the idea of rain. They fall on his forehead and nose, the cold air turning his face an even brighter shade of red, and as the drops quicken, he is forced to look down at the ground once more.

The entire world seems gray, the heavens a slab of slate and the grass a dull charcoal, but rather, that's how Linebeck feels their prospects are right now. Of course the kid will do well, there's no doubt, he'll likely kick Bellum into next week with Ciela by his side, using rash courage and magic Linebeck has a hard time believing with his own eyes.

Life isn't magical. Just because an old man and a few fairies can use supernatural forces doesn't make life any more magical for the remainder, who have to work hard in the run-of-the-mill world. Like Linebeck himself.

That's why he's out here, thinking. He's north of town, looking over the cliff out to sea as raindrops turn into sheets of water, coming down in sharp angles over the water. It makes it hard to see very far, but then again, there's not much to see out there. It's hard to think, standing by his ship, and so he comes out here to ponder over everything that's happened since that fateful day the kid and his fairy stormed into the temple and met him. Almost everything has changed, he'll admit. Not only has he traveled farther than before, seen huge beasts that will probably haunt him forever, but he feels different. Different in a way he can't identify.

Linebeck almost misses the kid when he dashes past him, a swarm of green and three bright lights as they hurtle over the rocks and grass. But they don't miss him, and suddenly they're having a rather terse conversation, where Linebeck tries to explain exactly _why_ he's out here.

As usual, Ciela tosses an insult at him, something about mopping the deck, but somehow, it settles into his skin differently, goes deeper than the other ones he carries with him, and- given the circumstances- it hurts so bad that he can't possibly wish the same upon her.

And then he calls her by her name, and the look on her face of pure astonishment- no, something else- drives whatever feeling he's feeling deeper into him, and he has to turn away. He leaves, knowing that with her abilities and his own, Link will be fine as he descends into the depths of the Temple.

But it doesn't stop him from thinking about how he's known Ciela for almost a year now, but they are still in the same position as they were before. She still finds reasons to throw insults at him like darts in hopes that one will pop his inflated ego, and he still returns them like it's nothing. Ciela might be squeaky and annoying, a fly buzzing around his head that he can't seem to swat, but _honestly_ , he doesn't regret knowing her; rather, he regrets not knowing her enough.

"Linebeck!"

It's as if she's read his thoughts, because she's speeding towards him at a hundred miles per hour, and she stops right before she'd seemingly collide with him at the dock. Together, they stare at each other, like they always have, but this time, it's not in the midst of an argument and Linebeck has not a clue as to what to say- he has a feeling that, for once, Ciela, too, is speechless.

However, she does find her words somewhere within her. "Linebeck," She breathes, "I-I didn't mean that, back there."

It's the implication that this could possibly be the last time he ever sees her, that if Link makes one wrong move, it's all over, that gives Linebeck a foreign feeling in his gut. Granted, he could very well be seeing the last few hours the world will ever know if Link fails, but neither of those things carry much weight, because they both know that Link will succeed. For Linebeck, though, it does carry weight.

"I know," He says, his voice sounding strange to his own ears, "But I meant what I said: take care of Link."

Ciela nods vigorously, swallows harshly, "I will, I promise."

For a couple, very long seconds, they are silent. What they have is nothing that can be wrapped up easily in a few words. Ciela begins to turn around. They're waiting for her outside the temple and the world is on their shoulders, not his.

Ciela is floating halfway down the dock when he stops her, "Wait-"

As if she was expecting this, she turns around.

"You… you take care of yourself, too, Ciela."

Linebeck can almost see her flush, "I'll be fine, as always. But the same to you, Linebeck."

It's a strange feeling that plagues him as she turns around a leaves. His throat is dry and pinhole tight, because now all he can do is wait for her, for them, to return victorious.

It's only then that he realizes that Ciela herself has given him courage. Ironically, thankfully, wonderfully, beautifully, it's her courage within him that knows she'll be alright and allows him to watch her go and admit to the implication that- _yes_ \- he cares about and loves her with all his heart.

And she, him.

 _A/N: Happy Birthday, ctj! If not for you, I would certainly not be where I am today. Your amazing writing skills have encouraged me to work very hard, and I value your friendship immensely. Keep writing, because the world needs to read your glorious work!_

 _For the rest of you, thank you for reading, and if you haven't checked out ctj's works yet, you are really missing out. She has an incredible gift with words and her stories are really worth every second spent reading them._


End file.
